Ronda Nocturna - El Antes
by Anna Mas
Summary: Meses después de la guerra, comienza un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Hermione regresa para terminar sus estudios y ve cómo su mundo da un giro de 180º cuando su compañero de Torre, Draco Malfoy, se sincera con ella y le hace la confesión más increíble que pudiera imaginar. Precuela de "Ronda Nocturna".


**RONDA NOCTURNA – EL ANTES**

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito y habéis leído el one-shot "Ronda Nocturna". A petición de muchos de vosotros, he escrito esta precuela para saber cómo llegaron, Draco y Hermione, no sólo a mantener una relación, sino a terminar casados en secreto, antes de acabar sus estudios el Hogwarts.

Sé que mis historias son un poco difíciles de leer porque no aparece el guión delante de los diálogos, pero esto es un error que ocurre cuando subo el Fic a la web, ya que en mis originales sí los pongo.

Espero que esta historia os guste tanto como la anterior. Será también un poco más larga...

Una semana. Había pasado ya la primera semana de clases. Era viernes por la noche. Hermione estaba sentada en su cama haciendo balance de aquellos primeros días.

Había sido difícil despedirse de Harry y de Ron en la estación. Ellos no habían vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, sino que habían aceptado la oferta de entrar en la Academia de Aurores directamente. Volver al viejo castillo medio en ruinas después de la última gran batalla había sido duro. Aunque Ginny, Luna y Neville habían regresado con ella, para Hermione, el hecho de no tener a Harry y a Ron a su lado se le hacía todo más difícil. Por un lado estaba bien, así seguro que no se metería en líos, se podría dedicar a sus estudios y ayudar en la reconstrucción. Pero por otro lado... echaba de menos la cálida sonrisa de Harry y sus discusiones con Ron.

Ron... después del beso que se dieron en la cámara secreta, parecía que iba a pedirle ser su novia, pero al cabo de un mes, tuvieron que reconocer que tal vez su tren ya había pasado. Tal vez, si hubieran empezado a salir antes de que la guerra estallara, su relación habría salido adelante, pero intentarlo con el mundo medio en ruinas, los corazones partidos por la pérdida de amigos y seres queridos, y el hecho de que todavía tenían que perseguir a los mortífagos huidos y llevarlos ante la justicia, hizo que no tuvieran fuerzas para sacar adelante un noviazgo lleno de separaciones por las misiones y de discusiones cuando estaban juntos. Por suerte, fue una decisión tomada entre ambos.

Y allí estaba, sola en su torre de Premio Anual. Bueno, no estaba sola exactamente... Después de la selección de casas la primera noche, la directora McGonagall anunció que aquel año iba a haber dos Premios Anuales: Hermione Jean Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy. La sorpresa cayó sobre todo el mundo. Por supuesto, Hermione había sido la mejor alumna durante los seis años que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts, pero por lo visto, Draco, a pesar de que no parecía estudiar mucho, había sacado las mismas notas que Hermione, exceptuando un par de asignaturas. Así pues, los dos Premios Anuales compartirían torre.

Hermione recordó la primera noche. Subieron juntos a su torre sin dirigirse la palabra. Hermione llegó a la estatua que escondía la puerta, dijo la contraseña y entró seguida por el rubio. Mientras que Hermione respiró hondo mirando por todos lados y sonriendo satisfecha al ver dos mesas, dos sillones y dos estanterías, Draco simplemente subió a su habitación y se encerró allí. Y así había sido durante toda la semana. Hermione se levantaba muy temprano, como siempre, pero cuando bajaba al Gran Comedor, se encontraba con que Draco ya estaba desayunando. Solo, sentado en la esquina de la mesa de slytherin que daba a la de los profesores. En cuanto empezaban a llegar alumnos, se levantaba y se iba. Cuando terminaban las clases, Hermione se iba a la biblioteca o iba a la Torre Gryffindor para ver a sus amigos, así que cuando llegaba a su torre después de cenar, ya no veía a Draco. No es que le molestara no ver al rubio, pero era muy extraño verlo en ese estado. Sin amigos, sin hablar con nadie. Siempre estaba solo. Ni siquiera los pocos compañeros suyos que habían vuelto a Hogwarts se acercaban a él. Si ella se sentía sola, y eso que pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, no podía imaginarse cómo debía sentirse Malfoy. Además, tenía que admitir que también echaba de menos sus constantes puyas y discusiones. Discutir con Ronald era divertido, pero sabía siempre que ella ganaría. Pero con el rubio... las discusiones eran... ¿cómo definirlas? Excitantes. Siempre tenía una buena respuesta, aunque fuera hiriente. Pero eso jamás la amedrentó.

Hermione miró el reloj de su mesita. Eran más de las doce de la noche. Tenía que intentar dormir, aunque... qué más daba, al día siguiente era sábado. Decidió ir a tomar un vaso de leche. Por suerte, ya no tenía que infringir las normas para ir a la cocina, pues la Torre de los Premios Anuales tenía una pequeña cocina con una nevera. Se calzó sus zapatillas y salió de su habitación sin ponerse nada más encima de su camisón de verano. Cogió un vaso, lo llenó de leche fresca de la nevera y se sentó en la pequeña mesita de la cocina. Notó que sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse cuando vio una sombra cruzar la habitación. Se puso en alerta al momento maldiciendo por haber olvidado la varita en su habitación.

¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó con la voz lo más firmemente que pudo.

Tranquila Granger, soy yo – la suave voz del rubio respondió al instante mientras el chico aparecía.

Malfoy... yo... lo siento... ¿te he despertado?

No - Fue la simple respuesta.

Mejor, no quería molestarte. En fin, ya me voy. - Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a volver a su habitación cuando la voz del rubio la hizo detenerse.

¿Por qué ibas a molestarme?

Yo... me refería a que no pretendía despertarte si hacía ruido... o sea, no quería hacer ruido y despertarte...

Pero no puedes despertar a quien no está durmiendo – respondió Malfoy - ¿No te terminas la leche?

Sí, bueno, cogeré mi vaso y me lo llevaré a mi habitación.

Entiendo... tranquila, quédate, soy yo quien se va a su habitación – el tono de Malfoy parecía de decepción y esto hizo que la curiosidad de la castaña apareciera.

Y ¿Por qué estabas despierto?

Estaba leyendo y he oído un ruido...

Entonces sí que he hecho ruido y te he molestado, lo siento.

¿Alguna vez dejas que los demás terminen de hablar antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas? - Malfoy la miraba con una mezcla de burla y ¿diversión?, por lo que Hermione enarcó una ceja y se relajó un poco.

Yo... lo siento, continúa...

El ruido, era mi estómago. He decidido salir a comer algo y te he encontrado aquí, medio dormida.

Oh. ¿Tenías hambre? No me extraña. Apenas comes nada en todo el día.

¿Has estado observándome? - se sorprendió el rubio.

Bueno... yo...

¿Por qué?

Porque eres un misterio para mí. Conocí a un Draco Malfoy durante seis años de mi vida, un niño mimado, egocéntrico, muy pagado de sí mismo y que siempre llamaba ser el centro de atención. Y ahora, a pesar de que sigues llamándote igual, no eres ni una pequeña sombra de aquel niño. Me intrigas. Compartimos Torre, pero no te veo nunca. Sé que existes porque te veo en clase, pero al mismo tiempo es como si no existieras. Te has convertido en un enigma. No sé si sigues siendo como antes, un anti muggle, anti sangres sucia, que simplemente intenta pasar desapercibido mientras desde las sombras tu cerebro no deja de maquinar, o realmente has cambiado, al igual que la guerra nos ha cambiado a muchos.

¿Y si siguiera siendo el mismo de antes, pero desde las sombras? - preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

Entonces hago bien en observarte para controlarte.

¿Y si hubiera cambiado? - su voz bajó varios tonos, de hecho pareció más un susurro.

En tal caso, te observaría para conocer al nuevo Malfoy – respondió con naturalidad la castaña.

¿De veras quieres conocer al nuevo Malfoy?

¿Y por qué no? Solo si él quiere conocer a la verdadera Hermione y dejar que alguien lo conozca de verdad a él.

Alguien no. Sólo quiero que me conozcas tu.

¿Y por qué sólo yo?

¿Tienes mucha prisa por irte a dormir?

No... mañana no hay clases, así que no tengo que levantarme temprano.

Entonces déjame que te cuente una historia... y te agradecería que no me interrumpieras.

La castaña miró fijamente los ojos grises del rubio que tenía sentado frente a ella. Él le sostuvo la mirada, sabiendo que la chica estaba evaluando la situación y lo analizaba para saber hasta qué punto estaba siendo sincero con ella. Hermione se perdió por unos instantes en esos ojos grises. El velo de frialdad y arrogancia que los cubría cuando lo conoció había caído y en su lugar se había instalado la tristeza y una muda súplica de necesitar ser escuchado, así que simplemente asintió esperando que él comenzase la historia. Cuando el rubio entendió que ella lo escucharía, bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar.

Nací en el seno de una antiquísima familia de sangres pura como ya sabes. Tanto los Malfoy como los Black tenían un linaje ancestral de pureza en su sangre. Jamás se habían mezclado con familias que tuvieran un linaje que no fuera puro en al menos cien generaciones. Crecí bajo esa influencia. Adoraba a mi padre y todo lo que él dijera e hiciera, era para mí como la ley. Era lo único que merecía ser escuchado. Cuando te crías en un mundo como el mío no existe nada mejor que lo que tu eres y todo lo demás es inferior. Jamás había tenido contacto con magos que no fueran sangre pura ni ricos como nosotros. Así pues, cuando mi padre hablaba de que los mestizos y los hijos de muggles eran inferiores, yo lo creía a pies juntillas, al igual que cuando despreciaba a las familias que, como los Weasley, eran económicamente inferiores. Cuando entré en Hogwarts esa visión comenzó a cambiar. Por supuesto, en slytherin no había nadie mejor que yo, pero por lo menos todos eran sangres pura con una condición económica elevada. Pero en el colegio conocí otros magos y brujas que hicieron peligrar lo que mi padre me inculcó desde que nací. Por ejemplo, Potter, un niño mestizo que siendo un bebé logró casi destruir al mago tenebroso más poderoso conocido. O los Weasley, quienes a pesar de no tener dinero tenían el cariño que se profesaban como familia, honrados, buenos y que solo necesitaban a sus amigos para ser felices. Amigos. Esa palabra desconocida para mí. Siempre tuve muy claro que un Malfoy no tiene amigos. Tiene aliados. Pero de poco sirven cuando los necesitas de verdad, como bien demostrado me quedó cuando llegó la guerra. Y luego apareciste tú. Una niña venida del mundo muggle. No eras la única en el colegio, pero fuiste tú quien hizo tambalear mi mundo. Desde el primer momento te envidié por ser tan talentosa. Yo era bueno, pero según mis enseñanzas lo era porque venía de una familia de magos sangre pura. En cambio tu... mi mente de 11 años no alcanzaba a comprender cómo podía ser que una hija de muggles pudiera ser tan poderosa cuando en su vida había oído hablar de nuestro mundo. Te admiré desde el primer día, pero, por supuesto, yo no podía ser amigo tuyo, ya sabes el por qué: slytherin y gryffindor; sangre pura y sangre sucia; amiga y enemigo de Potter y Weasley... Si hubieras visto la charla que me dio mi padre cuando un día le hablé de tí con admiración. Me ordenó que no me acercara a tí, que lo que debía hacer era despreciarte. Yo no lo entendí. Sentía curiosidad por conocerte, por saber cómo lo hacías para ser tan buena en todo. Pero acaté la orden de mi padre, como siempre, y disfracé mi admiración tras esa máscara de odio y desprecio que te mostraba a todas horas.

Draco se detuvo unos instantes en su relato. Tomó un sorbo de leche y miró atentamente el rostro de la castaña, intentando descifrar su expresión. Ella parecía estar en otro mundo, como si estuviera recordando todos aquellos años de insultos y los comenzara a ver desde otra perspectiva. Al notar que el chico se había detenido, Hermione movió su silla hasta sentarse a su lado y tomó una de sus manos por encima de la mesa.

Por favor, continúa – lo animó.

No sé... tal vez esto sea un error – Draco miraba hipnotizado las manos entrelazadas – lo cierto es que lo que viene a continuación me da un poco de vergüenza.

Por favor, continúa – repitió ella suavemente. El rubio suspiró.

Cada vez que tenía que insultarte algo se retorcía dentro de mí. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que aquello no era lo correcto. Pero luego todo se precipitó. La vuelta del señor tenebroso en cuarto año, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la fuga de los mortífagos de Azkabán, entre ellos la loca de mi tía. El fanatismo de mi padre iba en aumento y nos arrastraba con él. Cuando me tatuaron con la Marca supe que mi destino estaba decidido y supe que no estaba en el bando correcto, pero una vez más, habían elegido por mí. Mi padre se había dado cuenta de su error demasiado tarde y para castigarlo, me encargaron la misión de matar a Dumbledore. Si no hubiera sido por Snape, mi tía me habría obligado a ser un asesino – las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos del chico – yo no quería hacerlo, no quería matar a nadie, solo quería largarme y olvidar que todo eso estaba pasando. Luego nos refugiamos en la mansión de mis padres, donde Voldemort había establecido su cuartel general y las cosas cada vez fueron a peor. Pero cuando llegó Scabior aquel día... con... Potter, Weasley y... contigo, entonces ya perdí toda esperanza. Sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirían vuestras identidades, pero si haciéndome el ignorante os podía dar un poco más de tiempo... y luego mi tía torturándote. Tus gritos. Quería matarla, pero fui demasiado cobarde. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre eso. Si la hubiera enfrentado no tendrías esto... - murmuró Draco pasando su pulgar por las cicatrices que Hermione tenía en su brazo formando la palabra "sangre sucia".

Si la hubieras enfrentado, seguramente estarías muerto, Draco – le susurró Hermione acariciándole una mejilla por la que resbalaban gruesas lágrimas.

¿Y qué más hubiera dado? Un cobarde menos, un mortífago menos en el mundo.

No digas eso, al final cambiasteis de bando, nos ayudasteis.

Pero no pude protegerte de ella – Draco parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Olvídalo Draco, eso es parte del pasado. Dices que has cambiado y yo te creo. Sé que lo pasas mal cuando tienes que ir al Gran Comedor y sentarte en la mesa de slytherin. Puedes sentarte conmigo. No quiero que sigas huyendo del mundo Draco, porque el mundo es maravilloso. A pesar de la maldita guerra que destruyó parte de nuestra adolescencia. Tenemos que mirar hacia adelante y crear un futuro mejor para todos, porque todos nos merecemos ese futuro.

Yo no. Cada vez que te veo, recuerdo lo mucho que te hice sufrir y sé que no merezco esta segunda oportunidad. No me atrevo a cruzarme contigo porque siento vergüenza de mí mismo por no haberme enfrentado antes a lo que realmente siento. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho las cosas serían distintas.

Creo que no te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que tenías que enfrentarte antes a lo que sientes?

A lo que siento por tí Hermione. Lo que he sentido siempre, lo que realmente escondía bajo aquella máscara de desprecio y odio que llegué a creerme.

¿Por mí? - el corazón de la castaña latía con fuerza.

Sí, al principio era admiración, pero poco a poco fui enamorándome de ti. De tu fortaleza, de tu valentía, de tu destreza, de tu fidelidad. Tú fuiste siempre una heroína para mí, por tu forma de afrontar todas las adversidades. Tú me sacaste de la oscuridad.

Hermione se había quedado sin habla. Su mente no dejaba de repetir las palabras de Draco "fui enamorándome de ti". Él había tomado el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente. Poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, pensando que ya nada podía perder después de su confesión. Ella cerró los ojos inconscientemente esperando que sucediera lo que jamás habría imaginado. Y Draco Malfoy la besó. Con temor, con dulzura, con suavidad; un casto beso en los labios. Un beso que hizo que en el estómago de Hermione despertaran millones de mariposas que debían estar dormidas porque jamás se había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando se había besado con Ron. Con el pelirrojo sentía que era lo más normal, lo que tenía que hacer. Con el rubio supo que eso era lo que quería, que era lo correcto, que era la persona adecuada para rehacer su vida. Cuando Draco se separó, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sus miradas se fundieron, se reconocieron.

Yo... lo siento... - empezó a balbucear el rubio – creo que no debería... pero qué más da. Te he dicho lo que siento y, aunque seguramente no me correspondas, necesitaba sacarme ese peso de encima. Continuaremos como hasta ahora, cada uno por su lado. Solo espero que por lo menos, ya no me odies.

Ssssssst – le dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – No quiero oír más excusas ni arrepentimientos Draco Malfoy. Sólo quiero volver a sentirte. Bésame otra vez.

Draco dudó solamente un segundo, el tiempo que necesitó para asegurarse de que había oído bien las palabras de la castaña. La besó de nuevo, esta vez sin miedo. Se apoderó de su boca, lentamente. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado haciendo surgir del interior de los dos jóvenes sensaciones que desconocían hasta el momento. Finalmente se separaron.

Hermione, sabes que esto debe permanecer en secreto. Las heridas de la guerra todavía son muy recientes y tu buena imagen quedaría manchada si la gente se entera de... esto – el rubio no sabía cómo describir lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Lo entiendo. Tienes razón. De momento es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Pero no por ensuciar mi imagen, sino porque esto es algo que jamás creí sentir y... necesito tiempo para asimilarlo y ver cómo funciona.

Entonces... ¿sientes algo por mí?

Creo que sí. Quiero intentarlo Draco.

Yo también.

En cuanto a lo de dejarnos ver juntos, eso no me importa. Desde mañana desayunarás con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo compartimos torre. Es normal que mantengamos una relación de... compañerismo.

¿Tu y yo? En serio leona ¿quién se lo va a tragar? - Draco no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa.

Todos. Cuando vean que nos llevamos bien, poco a poco la gente se irá haciendo a la idea, hasta que finalmente nadie se sorprenda de que estemos juntos... si es que llegamos tan lejos.

Eres increíble Hermione... - dijo el rubio acariciando una mejilla de la castaña - ¿En serio puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente todo el daño que te hice en el pasado?

Puedo perdonar lo que sea necesario si realmente merece ser perdonado – respondió ella perdiéndose en los orbes grises del muchacho – Y ahora... será mejor que vayamos a dormir si no queremos parecer inferi mañana en el desayuno.

Se despidieron con un último beso y luego cada uno entró en su habitación. Draco consiguió conciliar el sueño después de muchos meses de pesadillas y Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

El sábado amaneció soleado. Hermione todavía dormía, algo extraño en ella, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la despertaron. Se levantó para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo unos labios la recibieron con un beso.

Buenos días Hermione. No sabía que fueras una dormilona. - se burló el rubio.

No lo soy, pero cierta serpiente me tuvo despierta hasta tarde anoche – respondió ella sonriendo.

Vístete rápido, anda, y bajemos al comedor. Me muero de hambre.

¿Has recuperado el apetito de golpe? - se sorprendió la chica.

Tal vez alguien me ha dado las vitaminas necesarias.

Muy bien, en 5 minutos salgo.

Estaré esperándote.

Hermione se vistió rápidamente con unos tejano, una blusa negra y unas bailarinas también negras. Se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y se miró al espejo evaluando el resultado. Se sonrojó al sentirse como una niñita mirándose al espejo para ver si al chico que la estaba esperando le gustaría su atuendo. Suspiró, tomó su varita y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras sonriendo tontamente. Draco la esperaba de pie, junto a la chimenea de la torre. El rubio la miró sonriendo, se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar, lentamente, haciendo que de nuevo las mariposas despertaran en el estómago de la castaña, lo que hizo que ésta respondiera al beso con más pasión. Draco sintió que dentro de él despertaban otras necesidades, así que con mucho esfuerzo se separó de la chica.

¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó ella un poco confundida.

Oh, no. Por lo menos nada malo. Solo que, si sigues besándome así necesitaré algo más de tí, y creo que todavía es pronto... para tí. - sonrió el rubio al ver cómo ella se sonrojaba al entender a qué se refería.

Vaya... yo... lo siento... - respondió ella bajando la cabeza.

No te avergüences Hermione – Draco le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos – Es algo normal que tiene que suceder entre dos personas que sienten algo... pero sucederá en el momento adecuado, cuando tú estés preparada.

Gracias Draco. No sabía que fueras tan caballeroso. No es lo que se decía de tí en otros tiempos.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí Hermione y eso es lo que quiero que cambie. Y tampoco era cierto todo lo que se contaba de mí – Draco la miraba fijamente - ¿Sabes? El color negro te sienta muy bien – dijo para cambiar de tema - ¿Bajamos ya?

Claro.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor charlando tranquilamente sobre los deberes que les habían puesto ya aquella primera semana y lo mucho que tendrían que estudiar para sacar buenas notas en los Éxtasis. Los alumnos con los que se cruzaban los miraban extrañados. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor sintieron todas las miradas fijas en ellos. Hermione divisó a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Buenos días Ginny, Neville, Luna...

Buenos días Herms – respondieron mirando fijamente al rubio.

Desde hoy, Draco comerá con nosotros cuando quiera, si no os importa.

Pero es un slytherin – dijo Neville sorprendido como el que más.

Bueno, yo soy una ravenclaw y también me siento con vosotros de vez en cuando – respondió Luna tranquilamente.

Gracias Luna – Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y Draco a su lado. La pelirroja lo miraba desconfiada.

Desayunaron casi en silencio, pues se notaba tensión en el ambiente. Excepto Luna, que sonreía e intentaba dar conversación, como si no pasara nada. Draco respondió a algunas de sus preguntas con amabilidad y siguió conversando con Hermione sobre las clases.

Y bien ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy? - preguntó Hermione.

Teníamos pensado ir a Hogsmead – respondió Neville.

¿Te apetece ir a Hogsmead Hermione? - preguntó Draco.

Bueno, había pensado ir a la biblioteca a hacer las tareas...

Es sábado, leona. Podemos ir a Hogsmead por la mañana y por la tarde iremos a la biblioteca a hacer tareas. Tienes que aprovechar que todavía hace buen tiempo... No pretenderás encerrarte desde el primer día – se burló el rubio.

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Draco Malfoy le estaba proponiendo un paseo a Hermione Granger. Compartir tiempo libre con ella y alejarla de su querida biblioteca. La castaña lo miró fijamente a los ojos y finalmente sonrió.

Está bien. Iremos a Hogsmead esta mañana, pero por la tarde...

Te lo prometo. Iremos a la biblioteca. Estaremos allí hasta la hora de la cena si quieres. Además, todavía tienes el día de mañana para terminar las tareas.

El asombro de los amigos de Hermione era cada vez mayor. Creían estar en una especie de mundo paralelo. Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente y quedaron en verse en la entrada del castillo en diez minutos. Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, Ginny se llevó un momento aparte a Hermione.

Herms ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

¿A qué te refieres?

No te hagas la tonta conmigo Hermione Granger. ¿Que sucede entre Draco y tú?

Mira Ginny. Draco está intentando integrarse. Ha cambiado. Necesita nuevos amigos para hacerlo, y yo voy a darle mi apoyo.

¿Es que te ha lanzado un Imperius?

Noooo – se rió la castaña – en serio Ginny, confía en mí. Ayer hablé largamente con Draco y está muy arrepentido de su pasado. Quiere empezar de nuevo y yo creo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

Espero que no te equivoques Herms.

Yo también. Pero si no corremos riesgos, jamás saldremos de los prejuicios del pasado. Nos vemos en diez minutos.

Así fue como Draco Malfoy comenzó a integrarse en el grupo de amigos de Hermione. Pasaron las semanas y todos empezaron a aceptar que tal vez Draco sí quería cambiar. Siempre iba con Hermione, excepto en alguna asignatura en la que no coincidían. Y pronto, para casi todo el mundo fue lo más normal verlos juntos. Eso les facilitaba las cosas. Durante el día eran dos compañeros de colegio, y por la noche, cuando regresaban a su torre después de la cena, se convertían en la pareja que deseaban ser. Draco conseguía que Hermione se olvidara de las cargas escolares y charlaban de cualquier cosa. El rubio quiso que ella le contara todo lo que habían pasado para encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos. Quiso saber cómo era su vida en el mundo muggle y cómo lo había hecho para conseguir que sus padres recuperasen la memoria que ella les había quitado. A pesar de que decían entender las razones de su hija, eso había abierto una brecha en la relación de Hermione con sus padres y ahora apenas se veían. Por su parte, Draco se abrió a ella como un libro, y Hermione era buena leyendo. Le habló de todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante la guerra. Todos sus miedos y de como, en el fondo, quería que Harry destruyera para siempre a Voldemort.

Cuando alguno de los dos tenían ronda nocturna, el otro lo esperaba en la sala, aunque solo fuera para darse el beso de buenas noches. Hermione sentía que cada vez que estaban en la sala besándose, Draco tenía que esforzarse mucho para no ir más allá de los besos y los roces. Y sentía que esos besos, cada vez más apasionados y profundos, despertaban un calor en su cuerpo que hacía que cada vez necesitara más. Muchas veces, sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas del rubio, notaba su excitación incluso a través de la ropa y cómo ella se humedecía ante ese pensamiento. Sabía que estaba preparada, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo al chico.

Se acercaba la Navidad. Era viernes. Al día siguiente tomarían el tren que los llevaría a casa a pasar las vacaciones. Draco con sus padres y Hermione en La Madriguera, con los Weasley y Harry.

Hermione esperaba a Draco en la sala de su torre. Al rubio le había tocado ronda nocturna, pero se estaba retrasando. Hermione no sabía qué podía haberlo retrasado. Normalmente se apresuraba en su ronda y no tardaba más de media hora, pero hoy llevaba fuera ya casi una hora. En cuanto se abrió la puerta de la torre la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos. Se había vuelto adicta a aquellos labios y a las caricias de aquellas pálidas manos.

Draco... por fin llegas – dijo abrazándolo y besándolo.

Vaya, menudo recibimiento – sonrió el rubio envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

Hoy te has retrasado ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Bah, un pequeño percance con Filch. No se creía que me tocaba ronda y hemos tenido que despertar a McGonagall para que se lo confirmara. Viejo estúpido...

No hables así de él. El pobre hace lo que puede, ya es viejo... ¿Por qué me miras sonriendo así?

Eres increíble Hermione. Siempre ves lo mejor de las personas e intentas convencer a los demás de ello.

Bueno, si solo ha sido ese percance, olvidémoslo. Es la última noche juntos antes de vacaciones, aprovechémosla.

¿Y qué quieres hacer? - preguntó el rubio mientras comenzaba a besarla y la guiaba hasta el sofá, delante de la chimenea.

Quiero pasar la noche contigo Draco – respondió seriamente ella mientras se dejaba acariciar por el rubio.

¿Quieres pasar la noche en vela besándonos? Mmmm... me gusta la idea – Draco la estaba besando en el cuello mientras la sentaba a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá.

No Draco. Quiero pasar la noche contigo, con todo lo que estas palabras implican, para que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

Draco dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos. Muy fijamente. Hermione sintió como estuviera intentando desnudarle el alma. Entonces el rubio inspiró hondo.

¿Estás segura Hermione?

Lo estoy Draco. Es lo que quiero. Es lo que mi cuerpo y mi mente me piden cada vez que estoy contigo, así que... ¿por qué no ser mi regalo de Navidad para tí?

Draco la levantó en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta su habitación. Hermione estaba tan entregada a los besos del rubio que apenas se dio cuenta del viaje hasta la habitación del chico hasta que él la dejó, suavemente en la cama. Draco la había dejado recostada en las almohadas y, recostado a su lado la observaba intensamente. La castaña reconoció llamas de deseo y pasión en los orbes grises de su compañero y se sonrojó. Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

No tienes por qué hacerlo Hermione. Puedo esperar, aunque cada vez me resulta más difícil detenerme. Pero por tí esperaré lo que sea necesario.

Pero yo ya no quiero esperar más Draco.

Prometo ir con cuidado, pero si no te sientes bien dímelo.

Sé que irá bien. Confío en tí.

Hermione tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y lo acercó a ella para besarlo. Al poco rato ambos estaban ya sin ropa. Perdieron la noción del tiempo entre besos y caricias que los llevaban a desear cada vez más el uno del otro. Cuando llegó el momento, Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos, en una muda pregunta pidiéndole permiso para entrar en ella. La castaña le sonrió y él, despacio, con toda la suavidad que su creciente deseo le permitió, entró en ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hermione sintió cómo él la penetraba y pensó que aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que había oído y leído sobre la primera vez. Todo el mundo hablaba de sentir dolor, pero ella sentía fuego y un creciente placer. Al notar a su compañera completamente relajada y entregada, las embestidas de Draco fueron subiendo de ímpetu. Entrelazaron sus manos y mirándose a los ojos alcanzaron ambos el clímax quedando completamente exhaustos. Sin dejar de besarla un solo minuto, el rubio salió de su interior sonriendo ante las leves protestas de la castaña. Luego se acostó a su lado, la abrazó por la cintura y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

El amanecer los encontró durmiendo todavía en la misma posición. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, encontró unos orbes grises observándola. Enseguida sonrió, se sonrojó y quiso cubrirse con la sábana, que se había quedado enredada en sus pies, pero el rubio no la dejó. Siguió contemplando su cuerpo, mientras con un dedo recorría sus curvas.

Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, Hermione Granger.

Eso se lo dirás a todas – comentó divertida ella mientras sentía cómo la caricia de él la encendía por dentro.

No Hermione. Hay mujeres hermosas por fuera y las hay hermosas por fuera, pero tú eres ambas. Eres perfecta.

Oh, vaya... gracias... - la chica no sabía qué contestar ante tal halago.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - dijo ella mientras respondía a las caricias del rubio, haciendo que el cuerpo de él también reaccionase.

Por anoche... ya sabes... tu primera vez... espero no haber sido demasiado brusco.

No Draco. Fue, simplemente perfecto.

Entonces, ¿crees que podríamos repetir?

¿Qué hora es? Tenemos que hacer las maletas para marcharnos.

Son las seis, todavía es temprano – respondió comenzando a besarla.

Pues en ese caso, podemos repetir – contestó sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba y respondía a las caricias del chico.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, ambos iban con una sonrisa en la cara que hacía que los demás alumnos los miraran, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado ya a verlos juntos. Se sentaron a desayunar en la mesa de gryffindor y conversaron con los demás acerca de las vacaciones. Luego volvieron a su torre para recoger sus cosas. Antes de abandonar la torre, Draco la abrazó y la besó largamente.

Odio tener que separarnos. No me apetece ir a casa de mis padres.

Tienes que hacerlo Draco. No podemos quedarnos aquí los dos solos, la gente sospecharía.

Lo sé.

Sólo son un par de semanas – Hermione acarició la mejilla del chico con la mano.

Te echaré de menos.

Yo también.

No lo entiendes. Aunque no nos hubiéramos acostado anoche, tú ya eras mi mejor regalo de Navidad. Tu compañía, tu calidez, tu amistad y tu sinceridad. Jamás lo había tenido. Yo... jamás había hecho el amor. Había tenido sexo, si. Pero anoche, contigo, fue como si fuera mi primera vez de verdad.

Sé que anoche conocí a un Draco Malfoy que nadie más conoce. Sé que también puedes ser cálido, dulce... que la frivolidad forma parte de una máscara que poco a poco se va derrumbando ante mí.

Entonces, cuando volvamos, ¿querrás seguir conmigo?

Pues claro que sí.

Me refiero a dormir juntos cada noche. Aunque durante el día tengamos que escondernos del mundo, quisiera que esta torre se convirtiera en una especie de hogar para nosotros. Un lugar donde estudiar, hablar, reír y amarnos, como haría cualquier pareja.

Eso suena muy serio Draco Malfoy. ¿Te refieres a que vivamos como una pareja? ¿Como si estuviéramos casados?

Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Yo también.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, Draco se despidió de Hermione y sus amigos, al igual que éstos se despidieron de él, dejando asombrados a todos los presentes. Harry y Ron estaban con la boca abierta y sin poder reaccionar, y los señores Malfoy, aunque guardaron sus reacciones bajo su máscara de frialdad, Draco pudo ver en los ojos de su padre la ira y en los de su madre la curiosidad.

Durante las vacaciones, Hermione habló con Harry y Ron sobre su amistad con Draco, y Ginny la apoyó, confirmando que el chico parecía haber cambiado.

Dos semanas pasaron muy rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban de vuelta a Hogwarts. Desde entonces, Draco y Hermione empezaron a convivir como una pareja, siempre dentro de su torre.

Pasaron varias semanas más y ya se acercaba la Pascua. Una semana más de vacaciones. Un pequeño descanso antes de empezar a prepararse frenéticamente para los Éxtasis. Aún así, Hermione ya comenzaba a notar sus nervios a flor de piel. Draco la observaba para conocer sus reacciones, pues era una faceta de la castaña que desconocía; incluso mantuvo una conversación con Ginny, bajo la excusa de que compartiendo torre con Hermione, no quería ser un estorbo para ella y así saber cómo actuar mejor. Y Ginny le creyó.

El 7 de Marzo era el cumpleaños de Draco. Hermione no sabía qué regalarle, así que pidió a los elfos de las cocinas que hicieran una tarta y preparó una cena en la torre, para los dos. Caía en sábado, y los padres de Draco habían pedido permiso a la directora para que el chico fuera a pasar el día con ellos. Aunque Draco se enfadó, Hermione le convenció de que fuera a comer con ellos y regresar al castillo antes de la cena, así ella tendría todo el día para preparar la sorpresa. Pero Draco regresó antes de lo previsto. A media tarde entró en la torre hecho una furia y maldiciendo como hacía tiempo que Hermione no lo había visto.

¡Draco! ¿Qué sucede?

¡No sé por qué diablos te hice caso! ¡Ya sabía yo que no podía traer nada bueno ir a comer con mis padres!

Draco tranquilízate y cuéntame qué ha pasado – dijo la castaña arrastrándolo hasta el sofá y obligándolo a sentarse en él.

¿Quieres saber qué me han regalado mis padres por mi cumpleaños?

Claro, es un regalo, no puede ser tan malo... - aunque viendo al chico empezaba a dudarlo.

Oh, no. Es peor que malo. ¡Me han regalado un compromiso matrimonial!

¿¡Cómo!?

Como lo oyes, Hermione. Han estado hablando con los Greengrass para unir a ambas familias. Quieren que me case con Astoria.

No puede ser – Hermione sintió cómo su mundo se venía abajo - ¿Y qué les has contestado?

¿Tu qué crees?

Lo entiendo, en vuestro mundo los matrimonios son así y no puedes negarte – la castaña sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

¡Pero qué dices! Les he mandado al cuerno. Les he dicho que el día que me quiera casar, será con la mujer que yo elija.

¡Draco! No puedes hacer eso. Te desheredarán.

Claro que puedo, y lo he hecho. Y aunque pudieran desheredarme, que no pueden porque ya soy mayor de edad, me importaría una mierda. Yo te quiero a tí Hermione – dijo él tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola – quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, si tu me aceptas.

Entonces Draco se fijó en la mesa, puesta para dos, con velas, y en el enorme pastel que había en el centro.

¿Y esto? - preguntó señalando la mesa.

Era una sorpresa. Mi regalo de cumpleaños para tí. Una cena privada, solo para dos, con una tarta de cumpleaños...

¿Lo has preparado tú?

Bueno... los elfos me han ayudado un poco... Aunque imagino que no es nada comparado con la comida y la tarta que habrás tenido en casa de tus padres...

Esto me gusta más. No quiero compartir mi cumpleaños con nadie más. Gracias.

Estuvieron un rato más charlando en el sofá, luego cenaron y se acostaron. Después de hacer el amor, se quedaron despiertos un rato. Draco estaba pensativo mientras Hermione hablaba de varios temas, aún sabiendo que el chico no la estaba escuchando.

Draco, no me estás escuchando – le dijo en tono de reproche, aunque no estaba seria. Sabía que él estaba pensando en la discusión con sus padres. El rubio giró la cabeza para mirarla muy serio.

Casémonos – soltó de golpe.

¿Ca... sar... nos...? - Hermione se había quedado pasmada, pero reaccionó rápido – Draco, sé que estás dolido con tus padres, pero ¿no crees que esto es muy precipitado?

No, no lo es – respondió tajantemente él.

Vale. No esperaba que me propusieran matrimonio desnuda en la cama, pero tú no eres convencional. Aunque tampoco era necesario que me lo propusieras ahora si te quieres casar dentro de varios años...

No Hermione. Quiero que nos casemos ya. No quiero esperar diez años. Ambos somos mayores de edad. Yo tengo mi dinero de la herencia de los Black. Podemos vivir acomodadamente.

Pero Draco, nuestras familias... nadie sabe... y no hemos terminado nuestros estudios.

Hermione, no te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a ellos. Podrás seguir estudiando, graduarte en Leyes Mágicas y trabajar donde quieras... Pero no quiero separarme más de tí. Te quiero y quiero tenerte cada día junto a mí.

Hermione lo miraba estupefacta. Sabía que Draco estaba hablando muy en serio, pero su parte racional la hacía dudar, a pesar de sentir que eso era lo que ella también quería. Finalmente su corazón ganó la batalla.

Sí Draco Malfoy, me casaré contigo, porque yo también te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a tí.

Quedaba una semana para Pascua, y en ese tiempo se dedicaron a hacer planes. Hermione le comentó a Ginny que no iría a La Madriguera, que prefería quedarse para preparar los exámenes. A su amiga no le sorprendió la decisión. Draco escribió a sus padres diciéndoles que no iría a casa. Estuvieron hablando durante horas sobre dónde era mejor casarse. Si lo hacían en Londres, quedaría en el registro mágico y pronto sus conocidos se enterarían, pues la noticia correría como la pólvora y ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto, aunque sabían que no podían hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más.

Finalmente, Draco le propuso ir a París. Se alojarían en un hotel e irían al ministerio de allí para que los casara un juez. Así al menos, podrían hacerlo discretamente, pues allí nadie les conocía.

Imagino que esta no es la boda que habías soñado, vestida de blanco, con tus familia y amigos a tu lado y una gran fiesta – le dijo un día Draco.

No, no es la boda que había soñado, pero no me importa – respondió sonriendo ella.

Te prometo que cuando demos la noticia tendrás una gran fiesta para celebrarlo.

Claro – Hermione lo besó, pero Draco notaba que la chica estaba triste.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Pascua. Muchos alumnos se marcharon a sus casas el sábado por la mañana y Hermione se despidió de sus amigos.

¿Draco también se queda? - le preguntó una extrañada Ginny.

Pues... sí. Estudiaremos juntos para los exámenes. Además, está peleado con sus padres y no le apetece ir a casa.

Claro... - pero la pelirroja hacía tiempo que sospechaba que, detrás de esa extraña y repentina amistad había algo más, pues notaba un brillo especial en los ojos de Hermione desde hacía tiempo – solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Herms. No quiero que te haga daño.

¿Que me haga daño?¿Quién?

Draco... Mira, te lo diré claramente. Sé que crees sinceramente que ha cambiado. Todos hemos apoyado tu decisión de darle una oportunidad y es cierto que está diferente, pero no sé... vuestra amistad es extraña. Surgida de la noche a la mañana, vais juntos a todas partes... es como si de repente estuvierais unidos por un imán.

¿Y eso es malo?

No lo sé. Depende de hacia dónde os conduzca todo esto. Siempre has tenido un sexto sentido para saber si una persona es buena o mala Herms, y confío en que ahora no te esté fallando porque te hayas... Olvídalo, iba a decir una tontería – entonces la pelirroja sonrió – aunque pensándolo mejor, Malfoy es bastante guapo y su nueva faceta de amigo-protector es muy atrayente, así que tal vez podrías explorar otros caminos.

¿Pero qué estás insinuando Ginny Weasley? Si Harry te oyera hablar así... - la regañó en broma la castaña.

Anda, dame un abrazo. Estudia y diviértete. Nos vemos en una semana.

Cuando volvió a su torre, Draco la esperaba con una maleta preparada. Enarcó una ceja al ver que Hermione llegaba algo alterada.

¿Todo bien?

Sí. Aunque he estado hablando con Ginny y creo que sospecha algo sobre nosotros.

¿Quieres contárselo?

Tal vez... cuando vuelva... no lo sé.

¿Te da miedo que tus amigos se enteren?

No... ¿Cómo saldremos del castillo? No podemos aparecernos, hay protecciones... - dijo para cambiar de tema.

Uno de los elfos de la cocina nos aparecerá. Ellos son los únicos que pueden hacerlo.

Se dirigieron a las cocinas esquivando los pasillos más transitados. Una vez allí, el elfo se despareció con ellos y los dejó cerca del hotel de París. Entraron, se registraron y los acompañaron hasta su habitación. Era una enorme y preciosa suite con vistas a la Torre Eiffel. Hermione se quedó maravillada.

¡Draco! Esto es... precioso. Es demasiado... - dijo saliendo al balcón para admirar las vistas.

Si tenemos que pasar nuestra Luna de Miel en París, tiene que ser en el mejor hotel y en la mejor habitación. Nada es demasiado para hacerte feliz, Hermione – le dijo abrazándola por detrás, abarcando su pequeña cintura – Esta tarde, después de comer, iremos a una joyería a comprar los anillos y mañana por la mañana nos casaremos.

Te quiero Draco Malfoy – le dijo Hermione besándole.

Y yo a tí, Hermione Granger, futura señora Malfoy.

La ceremonia en el ministerio fue sencilla. Los novios dijeron sus votos, el juez pronunció el hechizo vinculante y sus nombres quedaron grabados en el libro de registros matrimoniales. Hermione se había puesto un vestido de gasa con falda al vuelo hasta las rodillas en color rosa pálido, unas sandalias de tacón en color marfil y llevaba el cabello recogido y decorado con unas florecitas blancas. Draco, por una vez, había dejado el traje negro en el armario y llevaba un traje de color marfil. Cuando salieron se fueron a un restaurante a comer y luego estuvieron paseando por París. La semana pasó rápidamente y el viernes por la tarde, tal y como habían acordado con el elfo que los había traído, se encontraron con él y los devolvió al castillo. Nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, pues sus amigos creían que estaban en el castillo y el resto de alumnos y profesores creían que se habían ido a casa esa semana. En cuanto llegaron, pusieron un hechizo desilusionador en sus anillos para que nadie los viera, y así, volvieron a su rutina de estudios.

Pasaron varias semanas más. Se acercaban los exámenes y Hermione ya estaba histérica. Sus amigos lo tomaban a broma, porque ya la conocían pero se sorprendían cuando veían la forma en la que Draco conseguía calmarla. Cada vez que estaba al borde del histerismo, el rubio la tomaba de las manos, la miraba a los ojos, le decía que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien y entonces ella sonreía y se relajaba un poco.

Tres semanas antes de fin de curso, Draco llegó hecho una furia de nuevo a la torre. Hermione estaba a punto de salir para hacer su ronda nocturna cuando el rubio apareció.

Pero bueno ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Mis padres. Me han escrito diciendo que las negociaciones de mi matrimonio con Astoria siguen adelante y que lo anunciarán a mediados de verano. ¿Qué parte de "iros al cuerno, no voy a hacerlo" no entendieron?

Tal vez, si simplemente les hubieras dicho que ya estabas con alguien, no habrían seguido adelante con esta historia.

Sí, claro. Entonces me acosarían a preguntas sobre la chica con la que estoy y cuando les dijera que eres tú... - Draco se calló al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Hermione.

Claro, no quieres que sepan que estás conmigo. Pues tarde o temprano vas a tener que decírselo, porque, que yo sepa, no puedes casarte con dos mujeres.

¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso tú se lo has dicho a tu familia?¿A tus amigos? - el chico estaba demasiado furioso para pensar antes de hablar – No, claro ¿Cómo vas a decirles "Eh, me he casado con Draco Malfoy, nuestro enemigo de toda la vida"?

Eso no es justo, Draco. Por supuesto que voy a decírselo, pero ahora mismo tengo que centrarme en mis exámenes. Además, no necesito su aprobación para estar contigo – Hermione abrió la puerta de la torre dispuesta a salir.

¿Adónde vas?

No me apetece tener una discusión matrimonial ahora mismo. Además me toca hacer ronda. Y te recuerdo que a tí también. Nos vemos luego, y espero que te hayas tranquilizado para entonces, porque no pienso hablar de este tema si no es civilizadamente – Diciendo esto salió por la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

¡Aaaaahhhhh! - gritó Draco pateando una silla – esta mujer me va a volver loco.

Draco salió de la torre y se dirigió a las mazmorras a hacer su ronda. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a su discusión con Hermione. Ella tenía razón. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse al mundo como pareja. Poco a poco se fue calmando y una idea se fue forjando en su mente. Terminó rápidamente su ronda y se dirigió en busca de Hermione.

Continúa en el one shot "Ronda Nocturna"


End file.
